I Hate That I Love You
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar. E eu odeio te amar tanto assim! Baseado na música "Hate That I Love You" da Rihanna Ft NeYo


**That's how much I love you**

_(É o tanto que te amo)_

**That's how much I need you **

_(É o tanto que preciso de você)_

Ela se sentou na arquibancada naquele fim de tarde de Dezembro. O treino do time da Grifinória acontecia debaixo de uma fina neve, e de ventos cortantes. Todos muito bem agasalhados, inclusive ela, mas mesmo assim as bocas tremiam, e eles desejavam já estar na Sala Comunal, em volta da lareira, sentindo o corpo aquecer vagarosamente.

Ela poderia estar lá, não era do time e nem teria que treinar, mas o dever a chamava... E a boa vontade também mostrava o quanto _amava_ e _sabia_ que _precisava_ estar ali. E odiava isso, principalmente ter que confessar e aceitar.

_  
_**And I can't stand ya'**

_(E eu não suporto você)_

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile?**

_(Tudo o que você faz tem que me fazer sorrir?)_

**Can I not like it for a while?**

_(Eu não posso não gostar por um momento?)_

Viu que o moreno de cabelos bagunçados e com flocos de neve deu o treino por encerrado. Poucos dos jogadores desceram até o campo, alguns foram até ele ainda em suas vassouras, talvez discutir sobre táticas. Viu o grupo gargalhar, e o moreno tirou do bolso do casaco um pomo de ouro. O soltou. A bolinha voou bem distante deles, enquanto ele contava nos dedos até dez. Logo depois da contagem, ele fez uma curva fechada e voou com toda velocidade para a direção do pomo, direção a qual não tinha visto ao lançar a bolinha. Os outros do grupo ficaram apenas observando o grifinório sobrevoar uma parte do campo, e pegar o pomo em poucos segundos. Alguns aplaudiram e ele voltou com um ar convencido até eles. Ela revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, rindo, pois sabia que ele não se segurava. Alguns minutos prestando atenção em uma parte do time, ela viu que ele percebera a sua presença nas arquibancadas e acenou para os garotos, vindo em sua direção com a vassoura. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Isso **sempre** acontecia quando o via se aproximar.

- Apreciando um pouco o treino, Lily?- ele parou a poucos metros de onde a ruiva estava sentada, e apoiou o pé direito e a mão esquerda na vassoura, tentando se acomodar.

- Cheguei já no final. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros, e desviou o olhar para o campo já quase vazio.

- Então veio para me ver mesmo. - ele piscou para ela.

- Você não consegue segurar esse seu hábito, não é, James?!

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz, e meneou a cabeça.

- O que veio fazer aqui, no frio, se não foi para ver o treino e nem me ver?

- Eu não disse que não vim para te ver, se você parar para pensar.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ela percebeu certo brilho nos olhos dele.

- Mas também não disse que vim!

O sorriso dele se fechou, e foi a vez dele revirar os olhos e crispar a boca. Aproximou-se mais da arquibancada, e desceu da vassoura, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Então veio ver a quem?

- Um dos seus jogadores!- ela respondeu, tentando segurar o riso. Sabia que James tinha ciúmes, principalmente dos jogadores. Mas ela não sabia se eram ciúmes dela ou deles.

Ele se virou para ela, e a encarou por alguns momentos.

- _Quem_? Eu posso saber?

- O moreno, batedor!

- Sirius?

- Não. - ela revirou os olhos. - O outro!

- O'Neil? Eu nem sei o porquê de ainda mantê-lo no time. Aquele cara é um idiota fracassado.

- Eu não acho.

James não pareceu muito contente ao ver os olhos verdes que ele tanto admirava seguirem o seu batedor que andava pelo campo, um pouco manco por um acidente em um treino dias antes, em direção do Castelo.

- Ele tem namorada, _você sabia_?- disse, um pouco ríspido. Lily era um pouco certa demais para dar em cima de alguém compromissado, e ele sabia tirar proveito disso.

- Não sabia. Sério?- ela disse, virando-se para ele.

- Sério! Uma sextanista _enorme_ da Corvinal. Ela deve dar umas duas Lily Evans de tão grande, e eu soube que é muito ciumenta e nervosa.

Lily começou a rir, e James cruzou os braços.

- Qual a graça?

- Tendo namorada ou não, isso não importa, pois não vai afetar o que me trouxe atrás dele, James. - ela disse serena, mas o moreno não parecia mostrar tanta serenidade assim.

- Ok, então!- ele disse se levantando e montando na vassoura novamente. - É melhor você correr antes que o perca de vista, não é? Se bem que mancando daquele jeito, você pode esperar mais vinte minutos. - e assim ele foi até o vestiário, a deixando para trás.

_**  
**_**But you won't let me**

_(Mas você não me deixa)_

**You upset me, girl, then you kiss my lips**

_(Você me chateia, garota, e depois me beija)_

**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**

_(E de repente esqueço que estava chateado)_

**Can't remember what you did**

_(Não me lembro do que você fez)_

James saiu do seu banho no próprio vestiário, e voltou para o Castelo ainda com a cabeça martelando aquelas frases da ruiva. Chegou à Sala Comunal e a encontrou lotada, todos querendo se aquecer de algum jeito. Viu Sirius jogado em uma poltrona com ar de tédio, e foi se juntar a ele.

- Por que está aqui?- James perguntou ao se sentar no chão, ao lado da poltrona de Sirius. Este nem se moveu.

- Preguiça e frio para ficar por aí nos corredores. E não consegui ninguém para me esquentar.

- Você disse que não conseguiu ninguém? Eu ouvi bem?

- Na verdade, eu não fui atrás de ninguém pelo simples fato da preguiça estar ganhando da minha boa vontade hoje. E você?

- O mesmo.

- Pensei que ia desatar um encontro na neve com a Lily, afinal, ter a ruiva em um treino já é raro... Ter a presença dela em um treino em um frio desses é mais ainda. Ela só podia estar louca, então isso causaria o efeito de aceitar sair com você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Padfoot? - James arqueou as sobrancelhas e se virou para o amigo.

- Nada que você já não saiba!- e o maroto desatou a rir, deixando o amigo mais raivoso do que já estava.

- Ela quer um encontro com outro jogador.

Apenas naquela hora que Sirius se atreveu a sair da sua confortável posição para olhar o amigo no chão.

- Verdade?

- É!

- E ela falou isso na sua cara?

- Falou!

- Eu admiro a coragem e o sangue frio dela. Não é a toa que está na Grifinória.

- Isso, é bem melhor você dar apoio ao que ela faz comigo, do que pelo menos sentir pena do miserável aqui.

- Não seja exagerado, Prongs. Agora me diz, em quem ela está de olho?

- No batedor!- Sirius arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo na poltrona

- EM MIM?

- Não, idiota, no O'Neil!

- Que pena, ele é um fracassado, eu sou bem melhor... Hey, mas ele não namora aquela magricela baixinha da Corvinal?

- Namora e eu disse para ela, mas mesmo eu falando que a menina era um monstro, ela não se importou.

- A nossa ruivinha está saindo melhor do que a encomenda, huh?- Sirius disse, coçando o queixo, pensativo.

- Pois bem, e já já ela será a "ruivinha do O´Neil", porque a Lily é mil vezes mais gata que aquela Corvinal. E ele seria burro demais em deixar escapar Lily Evans e ficar com aquela magricela que eu nem tenho a noção do nome.

- E falando nela...

James se virou para ver o que Sirius olhava, e viu Lily entrando pelo quadro ao lado de um O'Neil manco e sorridente.

- Imbecil! Provavelmente deve estar feliz da vida por ter uma das meninas mais gatas da escola querendo sair com ele.

James bufou e desviou o olhar, não querendo se torturar.

- É, Prongs, se contente em perder para Jack O'Neil.

- Eu não perdi para ele, ok? Eu já tinha desistido dela muito antes.

Sirius começou a gargalhar, chamando a atenção de todos em sua volta. James revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, encarando o fogo.

- Você tenta me enganar, Prongs, mas nunca consegue. Por que insiste?

- Tenho que sair com alguma dignidade dessa história. Corri atrás dela por três anos para, no fim, ela ficar com O'Neil?! Isso é humilhante demais.

- Aceite a derrota, cara. E eu pensando que seria padrinho do casamento...

James ouviu aquela risada que tanto adorava e se virou, vendo Lily gargalhar ao lado do batedor do seu time ainda.

- Eu vou subir.

Levantou-se e foi indo até as escadas do dormitório, passando pelos dois e fazendo um gesto obsceno para O'Neil quando Lily não estava vendo.

- Hey, James!

Ele não podia acreditar. Agora ela o chamaria para entrar na conversa dos dois?

- Sim, Lily. - ele respondeu sem se virar.

- Boa noite!- ela disse em um fio de voz calmo e que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele, e o pior aconteceu: ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Um breve sorriso escapou dos lábios dele, mas se recompôs rápido e se virou.

- Boa noite, Lily!

E assim subiu para o quarto: nervoso e sonhador ao mesmo tempo. Bateu a porta com força, fazendo Remus levantar os olhos do seu livro e encará-lo.

- Qual o problema, dessa vez?

- O de sempre. - James se jogou na cama, ainda sendo encarado pelo amigo.

- Lily Evans, claro.

- E tenho outro?

- Bem, Quadribol é um...

- Não me fale em Quadribol logo depois de mencionar Lily Evans, Remus John Lupin!

- Por que, homem?- o maroto largara seu livro na cama, e se sentou

- Porque Lily Evans está de olho no meu batedor!

- Sirius? - Remus perguntou, arregalando os olhos

- Não, O'Neil!- James revirou os olhos. Por que todo mundo pensava que era Sirius?

- O'Neil é um fracassado! - E incrível como todos tinham a mesma opinião sobre Jack. Isso fez James pensar seriamente se ele fosse uma boa escolha para o time, junto com o seu "fracasso". - Eu não posso acreditar nisso. É um absurdo! E ela teria comentado comigo.

- Por que ela comentaria _com você_?

- Porque é _comigo_ que ela comenta sobre a vida amorosa dela, e sobre _você_!

- O que ela comenta sobre _mim_ para _você_?

- Nada que _você_ irá saber por _mim_. Não quero que perca a graça.

- Todos contra mim. Ok então!

Dormiu cedo naquele dia. Queria parar de pensar na idéia de acordar no dia seguinte e encontrar Lily e O'Neil se beijando no Salão Principal, enquanto ele tentava se afogar no copo de suco. Aquilo seria tortura demais, sem contar que Jack O'Neil nem era exemplo de beleza, simpatia e limpeza.

Foi um dos primeiros a acordar, e decidiu descer e esperar pelo restante do grupo na sala comunal vazia. Jogou-se em uma das poltronas e ficou mirando o nada. Ficou assim durante quase duas horas antes que as pessoas acordassem e fossem para lá também. Alguns conversavam com ele, algumas meninas tentavam puxar assunto... E ela demorou para descer.

Quando desceu, veio sozinha e seguiu até um sofá que não estava tão longe dele, mas não percebeu a presença dele na sala – e a única, já que a maioria já havia descido para o Salão Principal para tomar café –. Tirou o livro debaixo do braço e começou a ler. Ele ficou a encarando por longos minutos... Vendo os cabelos molhados dela, e sentindo o cheiro de shampoo que exalavam.

Ela foi virar uma página do livro e levantou os olhos em sua direção, a fazendo dar um pulo da poltrona de susto, e o livro voar para longe.

- Céus, eu não vi que estava aí.

Ela se levantou e foi recuperar o livro do chão. James continuava a encarar.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse, depois de um tempo.

- Da próxima vez, se faça presente, sim?

Ela se sentou novamente de frente a ele e voltou com a sua leitura. O moreno apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e não tirou os olhos dela. De quando em quando, ela lhe mandava uma olhadela, e parecia incomodada.

- Você deseja alguma coisa, James?- ela, por fim, perguntou, fechando o livro e o encarando. Ele segurou a vontade de dizer o que realmente desejava.

- Não, por quê?

- Porque você não pára de me olhar e isso incomoda, sabia? Se quiser dizer alguma coisa, pode falar.

- No momento, não há nada para falar.

- E então?

- Eu só quero ficar olhando para você antes do desastre acontecer.

Ela franziu a testa, e se acomodou mais na poltrona.

- Desastre? Que desastre?

- O de ver O'Neil te beijar.

- Como é? O'Neil me beijar? Você tem certeza que está acordado?

- Tenho, mas gostaria que não.

- Então você está maluco, porque o O'Neil não vai me beijar.

- Será o contrário?

Ela se levantou da poltrona, se aproximou dele e cruzou os braços.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu é que te pergunto. Olha, eu me considero um cara boa pinta, legal, ás vezes sou inconveniente e tudo mais... Mas O'Neil? Me trocar pelo O'Neil? _Jack O'Neil_? Isso é um desaforo para a minha pessoa.

- Trocar você...? O'Neil...? Eu não estou entendendo.

James se levantou também, e ficou frente a frente com a ruiva.

- Como você consegue dizer algo desse tipo depois de ir atrás dele no treino? E nem para disfarçar e evitar que eu ficasse sabendo tão de repente. Caramba, foi uma vassourada no meio das costas.

Lily tirou a expressão confusa do rosto, e a substituiu por uma de esclarecimento. Meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Eu, realmente, estava atrás do O'Neil ontem. - disse

- Por Mérlin! Eu não quero ouvir isso, Evans!

- Mas por ordem da Professora McGonagall. - ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. - Ela queria que eu o vigiasse nos treinos, porque ele não quis ficar de repouso por causa da perna, você deve saber disso, claro. E foi isso que fui fazer. Depois do treino, eu tinha que verificar se ele continuava bem, caso contrário, eu tinha a ordem de dispensá-lo dos treinos... O capitão e ele querendo ou não.

James abriu a boca e a fechou logo em seguida. Agora a imagem de um O'Neil desapontado por não ter Lily Evans aos pés dele e sendo agarrado pela namorada feiosinha Corvinal lhe veio à mente. Sorriu.

**(But I hate it)**

_(Mas eu odeio isso_)

Como um relâmpago, a imagem de O'Neil entrando sorridente com ela no Salão, na noite passada, pareceu varrer todos os pensamentos bons do instante.

- E por que ele estava só risinhos quando vocês chegaram aqui ontem?

Lily revirou os olhos e descruzou os braços.

- Você está parecendo o meu namorado, James. - essa simples fala fez um gelo passar pela barriga de ambos. - Eu tenho mesmo que te dar satisfações?

- Eu não estou pedindo satisfações, eu só... Sei lá... Só quero saber. - ele deu de ombros.

- Para quê?

- Porque se o rendimento dele no Quadribol cair, eu sei de quem é a culpa.

- Você acha que eu dei em cima dele? - os olhos verdes se fecharam em uma fenda, e James se arrependeu de ter dito algo para receber aquele olhar.

- Eu só quero saber a causa dos sorrisinhos nojentos dele.

- Sim, você está mesmo dizendo que eu dei em cima dele. Eu não creio. - ela disse como se a resposta do rapaz tivesse sido afirmativa para a sua pergunta.

- Não, eu não disse isso.

- Então o que você quis dizer?

- Oras... Que alguma coisa estava rolando entre vocês.

- Me diz uma coisa... Você acha que eu sou como essas garotas medíocres que rondam vocês, marotos, independente de estarem com alguém ou não? O'Neil namora e nem é meu tipo, se você quer saber. Portanto tire essa idéia cretina da sua cabeça de que eu tenho alguma coisa com ele ou, se quer, gostaria.

- Não foi o que me pareceu ontem. - ele retrucou, emburrado. - Os dois íntimos, sorrindo... Ele encostando em você, segurando seu ombro e olhando a sua... A sua calça na parte de trás.

- James, faz um favor para mim?

- O quê?

- Vai plantar mandrágoras no asfalto no meio de uma avenida movimentada, ok?

Ela deu as costas para ele, e saiu do Salão, soltando fumaça pelas ventas e batendo os pés. Ele suspirou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto encarava o retrato se fechando.

- Droga!

- Cara, você é um inútil!- James ouviu uma voz rouca vindo das escadas e se virou para ver Sirius em pé, de braços cruzados e apoiado displicentemente na parede, meneando a cabeça. - Sempre quando a ruiva está quase no papo, você me faz as maiores burradas. Por que dizer que ela estava dando em cima do O'Neil?

- Estava ouvindo a nossa conversa, Sirius Black?

- Ah, eu estava descendo, sabe?... Aí vi os dois pombinhos e fiquei aqui de camarote, sem querer interromper com a minha chegada, esperando o beijo da felicidade acontecer, mas... Sinto dizer que você é o mais burro dos apaixonados.

**You know exactly what to do**

_(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer)_

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

_(Então eu não consigo ficar brava com você)_

**For too long, that's wrong.**

_(Por muito tempo, isso está errado.)_

Lily jogou os cabelos rubros para trás e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora em sua frente, despejando o conteúdo com certa violência no seu copo.

- O que foi dessa vez?- Alice perguntou desistindo de ficar assistindo a amiga nervosa e descontando em todos os objetos à vista.

- O'Neil! Você faz idéia disso? Como eu poderia ter dado em cima dele? Nunca!

- Jack O'Neil? Você deu em cima dele?- a morena perguntou confusa, e Lily se virou para ela, a boca tremendo de raiva.

- Não, Alice, eu **não** dei em cima dele. E nem pretendo! Vai se juntar com as fantasias do mundo Potteriano?

- Hm... James acha que você deu em cima do O'Neil?

- Sim! Pode um negócio desses? Eu chego a pensar que ele deve surrupiar certas ervas das estufas para projetos não-escolares.

- Isso não é erva roubada, isso é ciúme!

- Não começa, Alice.

Meio minuto depois, duas sombras sentavam-se de frente para as duas garotas. Lily revirou os olhos sem precisar ver quem era.

- Bom dia, garotas. - Sirius disse.

- Bom dia. - Alice respondeu.

Os outros dois continuaram em silêncio, apenas prestando atenção em seus pratos.

Cinco minutos que estavam na mesa, Sirius, Alice e Lily ouviram James resmungar algo e fazer uma careta.

- O que você disse, Prongs?

O maroto levantou o rosto da mesa, e fitou Lily à sua frente.

- Me desculpe.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. A raiva que sentia dele, segundos atrás, pareceu se dissolver ao ver os olhos castanho-esverdeados sem emoção.

James percebeu que ela não estava muito a fim de falar, e também percebeu que passara dos limites. Talvez ela tivesse entendido mal o que ele havia dito antes... Talvez ela tivesse pensado que ele a chamou de vaca, ou algo do tipo. E isso o irritou. Como ela poderia pensar isso dele?

**(But, I hate it)**

_(Mas eu odeio isso)_

_  
_**You know exactly how to touch**

_(Você sabe exatamente como tocar)_

**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**

_(Para que eu não queira mais discutir e brigar)_

**So I despise that I adore you.**

_(Então eu detesto te adorar.)_

- Olha aqui, se você pensa que eu falaria algo grosseiro em relação a sua pessoa, está muito enganada, ok? Eu nunca faria algo do tipo, talvez você tenha entendido errado e eu...

Ele parou de falar quando Lily pousou sua delicada mão sobre a dele.

- Desculpado. - ela disse e apertou os dedos dele em sua mão, para depois soltá-los e voltar a comer suas panquecas, agora com mais suavidade.

_  
_**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto te amo, garoto)_

**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Não suporto o quanto preciso de você)_

**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto)_

**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)_

**And I hate that I love you so...**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim...)_

_-x-_

_  
_**And you completely know the power that you have**

_(E você sabe completamente o poder que tem)_

**The only one that makes me laugh**

_(A única que me faz rir)_

James andava tranquilamente pelos corredores, fazendo a sua ronda noturna. Já havia dado uma volta em todo o percurso, e já sentia as pernas gritarem de dor e cansaço, sem contar no tédio de fazer a ronda sozinho.

- Xiu! Não fale muito alto, porque eu não sei qual casa está encarregada de rondar esse corredor. - James parou sua caminhada, e apurou os ouvidos aos cochichos mais a frente. Era voz feminina e, pelos passos, havia duas pessoas. Estava louco para dar detenção, e descontar a sua frustração pela folga da Lily nas rondas e já ter andado tanto à toa sem pegar ninguém. Se escondeu em um pequeno vão na parede, e avistou as sombras de duas pessoas se aproximarem na parede à sua frente. Antes de elas passaram por ele, James saiu rapidamente, parando na frente das duas que gritaram assustadas.

- Lummus! - a varinha dele jorrou a luz no rosto de Alice Cohen e... Lily Evans.

- Céus, quer nos matar do coração? - a ruiva perguntou, levando a mão ao peito.

- Me desculpem, pensei que eram primeiranistas fora da cama, mas... - ele as olhou com confusão.- ... Vocês não são primeiranistas, mas estão fora da cama, e da Torre, em horário proibido!

As duas garotas se olharam sem graça.

- Eu sou Monitora-Chefe, James, e eu posso estar fora da cama nesse horário. - James sorriu maroto.

- Mas a Alice não.

Lily se virou para a amiga, e a olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

- E mesmo assim... - James continuou- ... Eu posso dar detenção para você, porque você não estava fazendo ronda... Está abusando de autoridade e poder, e ainda levando uma 'inocente' para fazer sabe-se lá o que nesse horário. - Naquele momento, ele sentiu seu sangue ferver. O que raios Lily estaria fazendo àquela hora? - Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou. em tom sério.

- Nós? - Alice perguntou. O maroto revirou os olhos.

- Não, eu!

- Estávamos dando um passeio.

- Alice, não. - Lily disse

- Passeando, huh? Então terei que aplicar uma detenção em cada uma, pois não era nada urgente.

- Nós estávamos atrás de Severus Snape. - Lily o cortou. - Pronto, está feliz?

- Claro que não! Por que vocês estavam atrás daquele... Daquele... Daquele Snape?- ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não conta, Lil!

- Porque ouvimos uma conversa estranha dele com aqueles comensaizinhos hoje, e queríamos saber o que foram aprontar.

James ficou encarando os olhos verdes à sua frente, e soube que ela não estava mentindo.

- Descobriram algo?

- Eles perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos, e conseguiram nos despistar.

- Então, podemos ir?- Alice perguntou, e deu alguns passos para frente, querendo voltar logo para a Torre

- Podem. - James disse. Lily e Alice recomeçaram a caminhada, mas ele segurou no braço da ruiva, fazendo-a parar. - Mas vão levar detenção. – disse, sorrindo.

Por incrível que pareça, Lily sorriu também. Ela se aproximou do rapaz, fazendo o sorriso dele se tornar ansioso.

- Você sabe... - ela sussurrou, provocante - ... Que não quer nos dar detenção.

- Estavam fora... - ele disse, meio sem sentido, se atrapalhando nas palavras por causa da aproximação. - ... Fo-fora da cama em...

- Horário proibido, eu sei. Mas você não faria o mesmo? Aliás, você faz isso regularmente. - ela sorriu marota, e ele engoliu em seco.

- Mas eu faço coisas muito importantes.

A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha e se afastou, fazendo-o seguir a boca dela com a própria por alguns centímetros, querendo alcançá-la.

- Eu sei... Ficar se amassando com as garotas deve ser muito importante. - ela recomeçou a andar. - E eu nunca te dei uma detenção por isso. - falou sem olhar para trás.

- Você sabe que não é isso o que eu faço... É por Remus. VOCÊ SABE! Hey, volte aqui, eu não vou dar detenção pra vocês! - ele gritou, quando as duas estavam prestes a sumir pelo corredor. - Droga! - ele parou de reclamar quando Lily se virou para trás, deu uma piscadela, e sorriu. James sorriu também, e meneou a cabeça. - É, elas conseguiram se safar da detenção.

Ele voltou a caminhar pelo sentido contrário delas, mas agora tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Veremos quem é mais esperto, Lily Evans. - e começou a rir do pequeno plano formado na mente

_  
_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact **

_(Triste e não é justo o modo como você se aproveita do fato)_

**That I Love you beyond the reason why**

_(Que eu te amo além da razão)_

**And it just ain't right!**

_(E isso não é certo!)_

Algum tempo depois do ocorrido daquela noite, o baile de Halloween já havia sido divulgado, e os alunos corriam atrás dos seus pares e vestes.

Lily descia as escadas do dormitório em uma sexta à noite, cansada de ver tantas revistas sobre vestidos e ouvir Alice tagarelar. O salão comunal não estava tão cheio, mas um tanto quanto silencioso para os padrões. Mas não porque estava vazio, e sim por ter todos os marotos ali e o silêncio ainda reinar. Ela os mirou surpresa e depois se largou em uma poltrona, estranhamente a única das mais confortáveis vazia... Estranhamente ao lado de James Potter. Mas um James Potter com cara de enterro.

- Boa noite, Lily. - Sirius disse do sofá, sentado ao lado de Remus, que estava ao lado de Peter.

- Boa noite, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James. - os três primeiros responderam.

O silêncio continuou e Lily ficou prestando atenção nas unhas, pensando em bobagens... E que não tinha um par para o baile. Não por falta de convite, mas por falta DO convite. Desde que o baile havia sido divulgado, James nem se quer comentou algo, muito menos a convidou. Não que ela estivesse esperando pelo convite, mas estranhou a falta dele.

- Já tem par para o baile, Lil?- Remus perguntou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Não. Vocês têm?

- Claro! - Sirius respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma pergunta idiota.

- Sim! - Remus respondeu.

- Esperando resposta - Peter disse.

- Não! - foi a vez de James. Lily se virou para ele, pasma. Como um dos garotos mais cobiçados não tinha um par ainda?

- Não? Como não?

- Não tendo, oras. - ele deu de ombros, e parecia chateado. Ela o mirou, mais pasma do que já estava.

- E por que não?

- As garotas já não gostam do James aqui, sabe? Virou Monitor-Chefe e essa imagem de nerdzinho afasta as garotas... Principalmente esses óculos que o deixam com cara de 'mamãe, quero ser nerd'. - Sirius disse, abanando a mão no ar como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Eu também sou Monitora-Chefe, e recebi convites, tá? E não temos caras de nerdzinhos... Somos bonitos e bacanas, obrigada.

Eles riram, menos James. (Lily teve a nítida sensação de que ele segurava o riso, e de que lançou um olhar mortal para Sirius)

- A questão é que ele não recebeu nenhum convite e está aí, desolado, sem querer ir mais, porque é um mal amado e nerdzinho. Que vida injusta.

Lily olhou penalizada para James, que parecia querer se afundar na poltrona e tinha um olhar triste. Triste até demais, ela pensou.

- Eu acho que tenho a solução. – disse, fazendo os quatro se virarem esperançosos para ela. - A Brown não tem par, e se sentiria honrada em ir com você, James. Ela sempre gostou de você. - Ela deu de ombros, se odiando por dar aquela idéia. Mas se ele não a convidou e não tinha um par, então não queria ir com ela... Dessa forma, também não iria convidá-lo.

- Mas... Mas... E você, Lils? - Sirius perguntou, apressado.

- O que tem?

- Vai sozinha? - perguntou Remus.

- Sim! Ou talvez eu não vá.

- Por que você não vai com o James? Ele mal conhece a outra garota e... E como ela gosta dele, vai ficar enchendo o saco do nosso pobre amigo.

- Err... Eu acho que não dá.

- Por que não daria?- ela segurou as palavras "porque ele não quer, já que não me convidou".

- Porque... Porque...

- ...?

- Porque ele não me convidou. Pronto!

- Ah, isso a gente resolve fácil. - Remus disse, e se virou para o amigo. - Você ouviu? Se não quer passar por nerdzinho, convide a Lily.

James se virou com aquele olhar "triste demais", respirou fundo e...

- Você aceita ir ao baile comigo?- ela o encarou por alguns instantes, pensando se seria o certo a fazer.

- Ok, eu aceito. – a garota percebeu que um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele por alguns segundos, mas ela se levantou sem graça e pigarreou. - Te encontro aqui oito horas. - e saiu sem direção pelo quadro, pensando que finalmente 'sairia' com James.

Ainda no salão comunal, um moreno pulava da poltrona e gritava.

- Como eu me segurei para não pular nela e dar um beijo.

- Fiquei com dó dela, coitada. Não custava nada você a convidar, não precisava interpretar o coitadinho nerd. - Remus disse.

- Falando nisso, Sirius, nunca mais me chame de nerdzinho de novo. Ao invés de você encher a minha, você me rebaixou para ela.

- Ficou bom, combina mais com você do que com o Remus.

- SIRIUS!- os dois marotos gritaram.

_  
_**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)_

**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Não suporto o quanto preciso de você)_

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)_

**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)_

**And I hate that I love you so**

_(E odeio te amar tanto assim)_

_-x-_

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

_(Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais)_

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

_(E o seu beijo não me enfraquecerá)_

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

_(Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece do jeito como você me conhece)_

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**

_(Então provavelmente você sempre terá um feitiço em mim)_

Ela se olhou no espelho milhares de vezes, conferindo o vestido. Não tinha muita certeza se havia escolhido bem. Apesar de Alice insistir que preto caia como uma luva com os cabelos flamejantes dela, ela ainda olhava feio para o decote. E o salto da sandália? Não tinha idéia de como conseguiria se manter em pé. O jeito seria se privar de dançar, e forçar ela e James a ficarem sentados a festa inteira.

- Oh, eu adoro dançar!- ela murmurou, encarando o salto.

- Dançar de salto alto é elegante, não acha? Você fica com uma postura reta e os movimentos ficam perfeitos. - Alice disse, arrumando o seu vestido verde no corpo, e depois apontou para a própria sandália.

- Claro, isso quando a madame não cai.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e borrifou seu perfume, dando o toque final. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que estava cinco minutos atrasada.

- Bem, o Frank me espera... Você quer que eu te espere, ou já está pronta e podemos ir?- Alice perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto. Ela estava tão ansiosa para o baile quanto qualquer um: era a oportunidade de receber um pedido de namoro de Frank Longbottom.

- Pode ir, Lice. Só vou dar mais alguns retoques na maquiagem que manchou.

- Ok, amiga. - Alice foi até a ruiva, a segurando pelos ombros, e sorriu. - Bom baile, e não magoe o James! - deu um beijo na amiga, e depois saiu do quarto.

Lily voltou a se encarar no espelho. Tinha que admitir, apesar de tudo, que estava bonita. Ainda tentou puxar o vestido de algum jeito para disfarçar o decote, mas não conseguiu. Não quis apelar para magia, pois, da última vez que tentou consertar uma roupa, Alice acabou ficando de sutiã na Sala Comunal. A sorte foi que estava vazia.

Deu de ombros, querendo não pensar que esse decote era uma vingança da amiga, e saiu do quarto. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Era o primeiro convite que havia aceitado de James. E repetia na mente de que só fez isso por ter dó dele de não ter um par para baile, e que estava quase pensando seriamente em não ir também, por também estar sem par.

Ela começou a descer as escadas e notou que a Sala Comunal estava vazia, exceto por um moreno.

James a esperava encostado na parede de pedras, ao lado da escada pela qual descia, e sorriu quando os olhos se encontraram. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela fora mais rápida.

- É, estou atrasada, me desculpe!

O sorriso dele se alargou, e ofereceu sua mão para ela descer os últimos degraus, que ela aceitou.

- Eu não iria reclamar do horário, apenas iria dizer que você está mais linda do que o normal. - ele beijou a mão dela e sorriu.

- Obrigada!- Lily sentiu que seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, e desviou os olhos para o terno dele, segurando o comentário que passou por sua cabeça.

"_Sem assustar o garoto, Lily!"_

Ele ofereceu o braço e ela o aceitou, entrelaçando-os. Eles saíram pelo retrato e começaram a rumar ao Salão Principal. Andavam em silêncio, cada um mergulhado nos pensamentos sobre o outro: James não abriria a boca para não falar besteira, ele estava se controlando o máximo para não falar o que costumava para as garotas que já havia saído. E Lily se limitava a pensar em como ele ficava extremamente sexy de terno.

- Posso pedir um favor? - ela quebrou o silêncio quando eles viravam no primeiro corredor.

- Claro.

- Poderia andar mais devagar? Esse salto não é muito o estilo maratona.

- Oh, desculpe. - ele disse freando um pouco os passos. - Temos a noite inteira, para quê a pressa?- ele se virou para ela, sorrindo, e Lily engoliu em seco.

James pousou uma das mãos na mão que Lily tinha em seu braço, e a acariciou.

- Seria cedo demais agradecê-la por aceitar o convite?

- Você fala como se eu estivesse fazendo um favor para você. - ela comentou, sem graça.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, me parece ser mais um ato de misericórdia. - ele sorriu sem emoção.

Ela preferiu não responder e continuar a prestar atenção no caminho para não cair feito uma idiota na frente dele.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou.

Eles chegaram ao Salão ainda em silêncio, ao contrário do lugar. Estava decorado como costume de Dia das Bruxas, com direito até a abóboras luminosas. A pista de dança já estava lotada e Lily notou com pesar. Meneou a cabeça, suspirou fundo, e depois olhou os pés xingando os saltos mentalmente.

- Você quer dançar? Sentar? Ou...

- Sentar! - ela respondeu rapidamente. James assentiu, e a guiou até um sofá no lado direito do salão. Ele tirou alguns balões de cima do sofá e se sentaram. Lily cruzou as pernas e as mãos em cima delas; enquanto o maroto sentou displicentemente, passando o braço inocentemente (pelo menos era essa a imagem que queria passar) pelo sofá, acima dos ombros dela.

- Você está muito calado, James Potter. Até quando você dorme nas aulas de História da magia você fala mais do que agora.

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos... Coisa que ela não detestava mais, pelo contrário.

- Você está me deixando sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu já estive tantas vezes ao seu lado, conversando com você, como estou agora. Qual a diferença?

- Que esse é um 'encontro'!

- Você considera isso um encontro?

- Bem... Não é um passeio por Hogsmeade, e nem na Torre da Astronomia... Talvez um futuro passeio pelos jardins quando cansarmos daqui de dentro, mas ainda assim você aceitou um convite meu e eu conto como um encontro. Se você não se importar, claro. - ele disse tudo muito vagarosamente, não querendo que ela ficasse brava.

- Não, não me importo!- ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

E então os rostos estavam próximos demais. Lily sentia a respiração quente do rapaz com cheiro de hortelã. Também sentia que os olhos dele estudavam todo o seu rosto, e, depois de examinarem os olhos esmeralda por longos segundos, mirou a boca dela por outros longos segundos... E ela começou a sentir o coração querer pular de seu peito. Ficou com vergonha só de ter o pensamento ridículo que ele talvez pudesse ouvir as batidas descompassadas. Percebeu que, pelos menos, dois centímetros entre eles foram quebrados, mas James levantou o rosto, cortando o contato.

_"Cedo demais, James, não estrague a sua oportunidade"_

Ele preferiu seguir o pensamento dele e virou o rosto para a pista de dança, onde ela não conseguia vê-lo, e fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar a sanidade.

- Sede?- ele perguntou se virando de repente, a assustando.

- Hã?

- Está com sede?

- Er, sim!

- Vou pegar as bebidas.

- Ok!- ela concordou com a voz um pouco trêmula.

E então James se levantou, mas, depois de dois passos, voltou-se para ela.

- Não saia daí.

- Não irei.

- Certo. - ele voltou a andar na direção das mesas das bebidas, praguejando. Se não tivesse outra chance como aquela durante a noite, iria roubar um Vira-Tempo onde quer que pudesse ter um disponível para roubo na hora, e voltaria no tempo para aproveitar o momento. - Isso é loucura!- disse para o nada. - Está se comportando como um cara que nunca saiu na vida.

Sentiu um tapa nas costas que o fez derrubar metade da cerveja amanteigada da garrafa, e se virou para xingar o infeliz que quase sujou seu terno, mas apenas revirou os olhos ao perceber quem era.

- E então, como está com a nossa querida ruiva?- Sirius perguntou.

- Está tudo indo muito bem com a _minha_ ruiva.

- Vocês quase se beijaram! - ele disse, sorrindo malicioso, cutucando as costelas de James com o cotovelo.

- Inferno, pára de ficar nos espionando!

- Foi mal, cara, mas quando eu vi que vocês estavam quase lá, eu não consegui desviar o olhar... Você sabe... Eu nunca presenciei um milagre antes, e isso deixa as pessoas ansiosas.

- Idiota.

- Mas fique feliz, Prongs... A nossa ruivinha está hiperventilando nesse exato momento. - Sirius disse, enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros de James e arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Pára de ficar olhando. - ele deu as costas para o amigo, mas depois se virou. - E pára de falar '_nossa_ ruivinha'. - e seguiu caminho até Lily, que continuava sentada e encarava a pista de dança com o olhar vago.

- Aqui está. - ele se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, sem se preocupar em tomar qualquer distância e passou o braço pelo encosto do sofá novamente.

- Obrigada.

Eles ficaram bebendo enquanto corriam os olhares pelo salão que estava lotado e a pista movimentada. Lily suspirou sem perceber, e James a olhou.

- Você quer dançar?

- Na-não!

- Você olha muito para lá, eu tenho certeza que quer. Ou talvez esteja olhando alguém.

- Não é isso, eu quero mesmo dançar.

- E então por que não vamos?- ele franziu a testa.

- Porque eu vou cair.

- Eu já te vi dançando antes, e você dança muito bem. Por que cairia?

- Nas outras vezes eu não estava com um salto desse.

- Esse é o problema?- ela assentiu. - Por Mérlin, Lily. Vamos!

Ele se levantou e segurou na mão fria dela,puxando-a delicadamente do sofá.

- Eu não quero ser a vergonha da festa, James. É sério.

- Você não será! Eu não vou deixar você ser. - ele piscou para ela, tirou a bebida de sua mão, deixando as duas garrafas em cima da mesa próxima, e eles foram para a pista.

A ruiva ficou estática, encarando o chão, tendo certa tontura ao ver aquelas luzes todas se misturarem aos seus pés, até que James levantou seu rosto.

- Nada disso, você vai dançar.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a rodopiou sem esforço algum... E ela se quer cambaleou quando ele a segurou pela cintura, nem quando deu a volta completa, ou quando parara de frente para ele.

E por cinco músicas inteiras, ela pôde ter o prazer de dançar - o prazer que ela nunca deixava passar nas festas de Hogwarts -, e agradeceu por essa não ser diferente. Ainda tinha o fato de ser mais prazeroso pela companhia. Ela não se lembrava de ver James dançando em outras festas, mas sabia que perdia um grande espetáculo.

- Você dança muito bem. - ela disse, quando a sexta música começou a tocar, e eles já arfavam.

- Eu ainda tenho qualidades que você desconhece, ruiva.

Ela preferiu não comentar.

- Vamos sentar um pouco?- ela perguntou, ao perceber que a música que começara era lenta.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse, escondendo a decepção de perder dançar agarrado a ela. Eles se sentaram em um sofá perto do antigo, pois este estava ocupado com um casal um tanto quanto empolgado. E James ainda não desistira de passar o braço pelo encosto do sofá e manter o mínimo de distância.

- E então, Lily, o que pretende fazer ao sair daqui? Ainda pensa em ser Medibruxa?

- Como sabe que eu pensava isso?

- Você pouco me conhece, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de mim em relação a você.

- Hmm... Bem, eu ando um pouco em dúvida, mas é certo que eu ache qualquer emprego para poder encontrar um lugar só meu, sabe?!

- Você não quer morar com a sua irmã, certo?

- Como...?

- Bem, eu soube da sua convivência com a sua irmã... Hmm... Rose?

- Petúnia!

- Tudo nome de flor. Bem, com a sua irmã Petúnia, e também que os seus pais... Bem... Que seus pais não... Eles...

- Sim, eles morreram! Não precisa se sentir mal ao falar, por favor, assim é pior.

- Bem, ok. Que os seus pais não estão mais aqui. - ele continuou não conseguindo falar daquele jeito. - Eu suspeitei que você tomasse uma decisão dessas. - ele parou de falar, e ficou meditando por alguns segundos. - Eu prefiro mais os lírios a petúnias!- ele disse devaneando.

- Hm?

- Petúnias são muito... Er... 'Coloridas'... Chamam uma atenção desnecessária, chega a ser incômodo. Lírios não. São atrativos de qualquer jeito. A minha mãe tem lírios no jardim de casa, e já nasceram alguns com as pontas das pétalas avermelhadas. - ele se virou para ela e sorriu, depois de uma inocente olhada para os cabelos ruivos. - Você deve estar me achando um pouco... Gay falando assim.

- Não, mas estou surpresa. Não imaginei que um dia ouviria James Potter falando sobre flores.

- Minha mãe adora flores. - ele revirou os olhos, divertido. - E às vezes eu ficava assistindo enquanto ela plantava ou regava o jardim, sempre comentando sobre elas. Mas a sua mãe devia gostar mais de flores do que a Senhora Dorea Potter.

- Por causa dos nossos nomes?- ela sorriu

- Sim. E eu agradeço por isso, sabe? Não gostaria de me imaginar chamando Crisântemo, Hortelã, Gérbera ou Plátamo Potter!

- A sua mãe não faria isso. - ela disse, rindo.

- Eu não boto a minha mão no fogo. Se o melhor amigo dela não tivesse tido uma doença grave quando criança, e estivesse vivo ainda, eu não me chamaria James. Talvez Calistemon Potter.

- Não seja tão dramático e exagerado, James! Seu pai não deixaria que seu filho tivesse nome de flor. Parece que eu consigo imaginar o Sirius te zoando por isso...

O moreno meneou a cabeça e, disfarçadamente, se arrastou para mais perto dela.

- Sempre quando eu digo algo para você, tudo soa dramático, exagerado e mentiroso.

Lily respirou rápido demais, e quase se engasgou ao notar que ele estava muito perto.

- Meu pai é louco pela minha mãe, e se ela quisesse colocar nome de garota em mim, ele apoiaria com prazer. Eles não são sinais de juventude a essa altura, mas se relacionam como se tivessem se apaixonado ontem.

- Isso é... É raro.- ela disse, mirando os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ela percebeu que ele mordia o lábio inferior, mas não quis arriscar olhar para baixo.

- Eu acho que puxei isso deles. - ele sussurrou. Apesar de James ter bebido cerveja amanteigada, o cheiro de hortelã ainda estava por ali. Era inebriante.

- Você não sabe disso. - ela murmurou. Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei. - mais um centímetro foi vencido, e ela fechou os olhos, não sabendo se por incômodo ou por esperar que acontecesse logo.

- James! - ela disse em tom de alerta e cansaço, e virou o rosto para o lado, perdendo qualquer contato entre eles, seja este visão ou toque.

Ela só teve tempo de ver de relance um Sirius e um Remus sorridentes perto da pista e olhando para eles, porque depois sentiu a mão de James segurando seu queixo levemente, e virando seu rosto na direção dele.

**That's how much I love you**

_(É o quanto eu te amo)_

**That's how much I need you**

_(É o quanto eu preciso de você)_

Ela sentiu o nariz do maroto no seu e o cheiro de hortelã invadir os seus sentidos. Fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo a respiração quente dele na sua boca, a mão dele ainda em seu queixo, segurando seu rosto... E ela tinha quase certeza de que aquilo era a única coisa que impedia que seu rosto caísse de moleza.

O nariz dele escorregou pelo dela levemente, acariciando agora um pouco a sua bochecha esquerda, e ela teve que impedir um arrepio que ameaçou sua espinha de tremer por inteira. Então sentiu os lábios dele na bochecha, depositando um beijo carinhoso. A mão dele foi do queixo dela para o pescoço, lentamente até sua nuca - impedindo que ela controlasse o arrepio -, e a outra mão do maroto escorregou do sofá para seus ombros e a abraçou. A boca dele deixou mais alguns beijos pelo caminho, enquanto Lily percebia para onde ele seguia rumo, e o seu coração já estava dando dores no peito por causa das batidas loucas. Ele beijou o canto de sua boca, e então ela sentiu os lábios de James roçarem nos dela, bem levemente, e depois de poucos segundos - que pareceram horas para ela -, ele selou os lábios.

A mão na nuca de Lily a prensou contra os lábios dele delicadamente, e quando ela pensou em deixar que James aprofundasse o selo das bocas, ele se afastou dos seus lábios, mas em menos de um segundo, ele capturou o lábio inferior dela e o puxou em um beijo delicado, e, que, ao mesmo tempo, a deixou com as pernas bambas. Agradeceu por estar sentada.

- Você vai me xingar?- ele perguntou tão baixo que mesmo com as testas coladas e os ouvidos próximos, ela quase não o ouviu.

- Não... - ela sussurrou.

- Nem me bater, ou sair correndo?

- Não. - ela repetiu.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado! Era disso que eu precisava saber.

E então ele a beijou de novo, mas dessa vez passou de um simples selar de lábios. O beijo era profundo e lento, como se cada um estivesse meio temeroso de acelerar mais e acabar dando um ponto final.

**And I hate that I love you so**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto)_

**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto)_

**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)_

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)_

**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)_

- Casa comigo?

**And I hate that I love you so**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto)_

**So.**

_(Tanto)_

_-_ Sim!

**N/B – Jehssik: Ok, dá licença que eu sou a beta, gente! iUAHiuhaiHAOaiuh xD Então, eu tive que me segurar pra não comentar em todas as linhas da fic, pq eu sempre tinha um "oh, que lindo!" ou "ai que fofo!" pra dizer hahahhahaa ;x Mas tudo bem, eu sou controlada, então.. Bem, ficou perfeita, não ficou? Nós duas estamos tendo surtos de fics novas, dona Fezinha xP Espero que o seu continue.**

**Agora (deixando maior ainda a minha nota da beta), eu proponho uma enquete: QUEM AÍ QUER CONTINUAÇÃO?? lol Siiim, deixem suas sugestões de música para uma segunda parte... (O casamento, quem sabe...?) e a Fê vai pensar no assunto! xD Agora chega, que tá ficando muito grande ;x beijos beijos ;´ E COMENTEM!**

**N/A: LoL! Eu por aqui HeHeHe com uma Short e, para variar, 'musical'. Eu adoro fazer isso! /olhos brilhando/. Ok, essa short estava empacada a meses, se querem saber e finalmente consegui terminá-la o/ Eu espero que agrade!**

**Essa minha Beta é bem folgadinha...já jogando trabalho nas minhas costas! uahUhaUAhUAHa Mas tudo bem...se alguém der idéias para uma continuação, eu farei sem o menor problema! ;p Mas primeiro eu espero que as pessoas gostem dessa aqui e comentem ;x**

**Mais dessas estão por vir...eu ainda tenho mais duas shorts assim empacadas nos meus documentos. Quem sabe, se vocês me inspirarem, eu não desembesto com elas também, huh? :D**

**Beijos e...comentem! **


End file.
